Summer break
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: School's out for the summer. Max is getting ready to go to camp. Stephanie's Middle School friend has a mega crises and starts her Job at a recording studio working with her uncle. Read the manuscript story. and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Max was sleeping ins bed. Cosmo their family Dog walked into his room start to lick his face to wake him up. Max looked at his clock.**

Max:"Cosmo! it seven in the morning. Ok I'm up. I know your trained to wake me up for School so I don't over sleep, but today is the first day of summer. I'm out of School for two whole months. well two & a half".

 **DJ came into Max's room with a letter.**

DJ:"Max good new. your excepted in camp lacota for the summer.

Max:"Aunt Stephanie told me that you two were camp counselors.

 **Flashback from episode "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night"when the girls went to summer camp.**

DJ:"Yea & your cousin Michelle tried to bring a rabbit home from camp".

 **Stephanie stepped into Max's room.**

Stephanie:"What are you two talking about"?

DJ:"I was talking to Max that when we went to camp".

Stephanie:"Oh yea I remember. Our camp rabbit escaped after Michelle tried to bring him home".

Max:"What was his name"?

DJ:"Gilbert. We found him in the woods when he was injured & we nursed him back to health.

Max:"What happen?"

Stephanie:"There was a hunting dog. We found the rabbit in the dogs mouth and we popped the dogs mouth open to get the rabbit out".

Max:"eww".

DJ:"And we had to bring him to the camps infirmary to fix him up."

Stephanie:"So that how he end up living at camp."

Max:"What happen to the dog?"

Stephanie:"We don't know."

Max:"Well I hope I don't see any hunting dog's at camp".

 **Downstair's in the kitchen Kimmy & Ramona went downstair.**

Ramona:"But Mom, I don't want to go to horse camp. I'll smell like a horse".

Kimmy:"Relax your going to have fun. Make new friends,Take horse backing riding lesson's".

Ramona:" Your making me go because your Mom made you go when you were a kid".

Kimmy:"I know and I had fun. My parents were so proud of me so they brought me a horse".

Ramona:"Do you still have him?"

Kimmy:"No. He was too old & died".

DJ:"I remember when I was a kid, I wanted a horse so bad.

 **Flashback in episode"DJ's very first horse".**

Stephanie:" Yea and it followed you in the house".

Max:" You had a horse in the house!? That's so cool"!

Stephanie:"Not so cool Max. When your Grandpa saw that there was a horse in the house, Your Mom was grounded".

Max:"Mom"?

DJ:"Hey we were just kids".

Max:"Well I need to go pack".

DJ:"Max. Camp is not until two weeks. Come ad have breakfast. I'm making waffle's.

Stephanie:" We don't have a waffle maker".

 **DJ pulled out a waffle maker from the cupboard.**

DJ:"We do now. There was a sale at Big Lots. The store was closing. All sale's were finale. I payed under ten dollars for this.

 **DJ pick it up the waffle maker and it fell apart.**

Stephanie:"So much for paying under ten dollar for it. I. guess you can't bring it back".

DJ:"There something strange about the sale's person".

 **Kimmy came in the kitchen holding the paper.**

Kimmy:"I'm glad you said that because look on the front page".

DJ:"Police arrested Big Lots clerk. The clerk take things out of the boxes and take them apart and put then back in the boxes and sales them cheap. He told the customers that the store was closing and sales were finale. The owner of the store said that wasn't true so he called the police and came to arrest the guy for making fake sales.

 **DJ put the paper down.**

DJ:"Great. Now I stuck with this broken waffle maker. I guess will have Cereal".

Kimmy:"DJ I know a friend who works at a repair shop. I swing it by on my way to work".

DJ:"Thanks Kimmy. You know we ben best friend since Pre-School.

Kimmy:"Yea. I was eating paste. Well have a nice day".

 **Kimmy pick up the broken waffle maker and head out the door.**

DJ:"Okey Max I need to drop you and Tommy off at Day Care on my way to work".

Max:" Why can't Aunt Stephanie take care of us"?

DJ:"She starts a new job today at the recording studio".

* * *

 **That evening Stephanie went home from work with news.**

Stephanie:"DJ? You won't believe who's my new manager".

DL:"Who?"

Stephanie:"I'll give you a hint. Does this sounds Familiar? Have merci".

DJ:" NO way. Our Uncle Jesse? I remember he was your band manager the you were young.

 **Flashback on episode 21"We Got The Beat".**

Stephanie:"I remember. We were terrible".

 **The doorbell rang.**

Stephanie:"I'll get it".

 **Stephanie open the door and saw a familiar face.**

Gia:"Hi! Steph remember me it's me Gia"?

Stephanie:"Gia? Who hated me when we went to School together. Gia who got bad grade's"?

Gia:"That's me"

Stephanie:"Oh my god come on in. Is so good to see you. Wow it's ben so long".

 **DJ walked in the living room.**

DJ:"Gia"?

Gia:"Hi DJ".

DJ:"We thought you were in Jail".

Gia:" I got bailed out early for good behavior".

Stephanie:"Wait a minute. you were in Jail? Why"?

Gia:"I joined a gang and we were tagging the walls of San Fransisco. The Police was driving along and we got caught and got arrested".

DJ:"Why would you do that"?

Gia:" I took drugs and went crazy. I injected myself with a unknown street drug. After I got arrested, I was frisked and they found needles in my pocket an en empty bottle. I was checked into drug rehab. then from there, I went straight to jail for a crime I did and worse of all".

 **Gia started to whip up tears.**

Gia:"They cleaned out my bank account to pay a big fine. I have nothing to live on. I'm going to become homeless.

 **Stephanie gave Gia a hug.**

Stephanie:"Gia. I'm so sorry.

DJ:"I just have one question. Why did you start drugging yourself up"?

Gia:"One of my collage dorm mates said that it will make me smarter".

Stephanie:" And you listen yo her?"

Gia:"I'm so sorry I ruined our friendship. I hope you'll forgive me for the things I did when we were young".

Stephanie:"Of cours I forgive you".

 **DJ look out the window saw light flashing.**

DJ:Oh my god it's the police".

Gia:"OH No! I forgot they track me down. I'm wearing a tracker on my ankle. Quick Hide me.

Stephanie:"Go upstairs. I'll tell them you got sick and have to come here".

 **Gia run upstair into Max's room. Max was playing with his lego's until he saw Gia.**

Max:"Hey? Who are you and why are you in my room"?

Gia:" I'm Stephanie's best friend and I'm hiding".

 **Max took some clothes out of the closet and put then on Jackson's bed.**

Max:" Here hide in the closet.

 **There was a big knock at the door downstair's. Stephanie answered it.**

Stephanie:"Can I help you"?

Officer:"Yes I'm looking for Gia? She was suppose to go back to Drug Rehab. for treatment.

Stephanie:"I'm her best friend and she go sick so she came here".

Officer:"She in a lot of trouble so step out of the way miss".

 **The cop went into the house. Max came downstair's and was shock.**

Max:"Mom? Why is the police here?"

DJ:"Looking for someone?"

Max:"You mean Gia. I know were she is".

DJ:" Max! No"!

 **The police followed Max upstair's to his room. Max opened the closet.**

Max":There she is".

 **The Officer grabbed Gia out of the closet and cuffed her and took her into the car and drove away. DJ crossed her arms at Max.**

DJ:"Max? I am very disappointed in you. How could you do that?

Officer:"Sorry I came back to arrest this one".

Stephanie:"Why"?

Officer:"For lying to a officer".

DJ:"What!? Stephanie what did you say to him"?

Stephanie:"I told him that Gia got sick but she's really not so I told a lie".

DJ:"Stephanie? How could you? You know it's the law to lie to an officer".

Stephanie:" I forgot that was".

DJ:"Don't worry Steph. I'll fine a way to bail you out".

Stephanie:" When they play Jailhouse Rock".

Officer:"I hate that song. Whenever I hear that song. It makes me think that the prisoner party in the big house. Come on missy out to the car to join your drug addict friend".

 **The door close. Max came downstair.**

Max:"Did I miss something".

* * *

 **In the Police car. Stephanie and Gia were talking.**

Stephanie:"I'm sorry that my nephew ratted on you".

Gia:"That's okey. I had it coming. What happen to you"?

Stephanie:"I lied to the Police. I told them that you got sick"

* * *

 **At the pet clinic. Eric works the DJ. Eric was using the bladder scanner on the cats bladder untill DJ walked in the exam. room.**

DJ: "What do we got:"?

Eric:"Well this cat could not use his litterbox. His bladder is too full".

DJ"Okey I need to perform a catheter procedre and I need to keep him here overnight just to make sure he can urinate okey.

 **DJ carried the cat in the procedure room. DJ started an IV to make him feel comfortable. DJ put the cat to sleep and placed a catheter in him. Urine started to come out into the bag. DJ suture the catheter in and carried him to the cat kettle and hook the bag onto the cage. The cat woke up and felt relax. DJ give him some food and water.**

DJ:"He's going to be okey. I'll check on him tomorrow morning".

Eric:"Thanks for taking care of my cat. I just change his literbox and I was wondering why he wasn't using it".

DJ:"No problem. Let's go up to the front desk and I'll bill you. Sincre you work here, I'm giving you 50 precent discount.

Eric:"Who owns this clinic by the way"?

DJ:"Me. In my collage years, I decided I want to work with animals and own a business."

 **Eric Refresh DJ'S memory".**

Eric:" What a minute. Didn't I meet you in collage?"

DJ:"YES! Now to know you. We were dorm mates. You threw wild parties".

Eric:"Yes I did. Are you still married"?

DJ:"No I got divorce and got full custody of the kids".

Eric:" How's Max"?

DJ:" He fine. He going to camp next week".

Eric:"Camp Lakota"

DJ:"How did you know?"

Eric:" I was there when I was a boy. I was a Cub Scout . I earned more badge then everybody else in the troop. Is Max a Cub Scout"?

DJ:"No he's not. He wanted to but he too old. You have to be Age 5 to 8 to join and Max is ten".

Eric:"Would you like to have coffee with me sometime"?

DJ:"I would like that. So how was your first Day at the pet clinic"?

Eric:" I cannot believe I end up working with my old collage mate." Thanks for giving me the job".

DJ:" Your welcome. What's your cat's name?

Eric:"Morris. I must forgot to write it in the new patient form".

DJ:"That's okey. I got this. I'll check on Morris in the Morning and if there no more blockage, I'll remove the catheter".

* * *

 **At the recording studio, Jesse was on the phone with her niece Stephanie.**

Jesse:" Okey. I'll be right there.

 **Jesse turned to the rippers.**

Jesse:"Guys, we need to cut rehearsal short. My niece is having some problem's I got to run".

 **Jesse got into his pick up truck to drive to the police station and saw Stephanie in hand cuffs.**

Jesse:"Steph. what happen? Why didn't DJ come"?

Stephanie:"She had an emergency at the pet clinic and had to run so She called you from work

Officer:"Sir, do you know her"?

Jesse:"Yes I'm her uncle. I came to pick her up".

Officer:"That will be thousand dollars".

Jesse:"What"!?

Stephanie:"What"!?

Officer:" When a person gets arrested, an order to pick then up, It's a fine.

 **Jesse got out his wallet and his credit card and pay them to let Stephanie go or she'll be in jail. Jesse drove Stephanie home in his pick up".**

Stephanie:"Uncle Jessie? I'm sorry of what I Did".

Jesse:"That okay Steph. I make a couple of mistakes myself. There was one mistake I made that got me arrested".

Stephanie:"Like what?"

Jesse:"There was that time on the day of our wedding the I was sky divine and I fell on a tomato truck.

Stephanie:"You were ski diving? Why"?

Jesse:" Well Your Aunt Becky's father give me this advice about going one last adventure before getting married".

 **Stephanie hang her head down.**

Stephanie:"I guess your going to fire me. Are you"?

Jesse:"Fire You? Of course not. Your my best worker and my band loved you".

Stephanie:"Is Viper still in your band"?

Jesse:"No he's not. His Mom had to send him to collage in Seattle Washington at UW.

Stephanie:"Why not here in San Francisco"?

Jesse:" Well his Mom went to UW and He wanted him to have a good collage education".

Stephanie:"This does't have to do which him being with DJ"?

Jesse:"No. Your Dad is not over that".

Stephanie:"Yeah That's my Dad alright".

Jesse:"Listen. I'm sorry about your friend and I think I can help".

Stephanie:"How".

Jesse:"I can put on a fun raiser when my band plays".

Stephanie:"By that way, whatever happen to the smash club"?

Jesse:"The rent got higher and there was a budget problem so they close us down and demolish the building.

Stephanie:"You know when I was rich. I would help you keep the club alive".

Jesse:"I'm sure you would"?

* * *

 **They came back to the house. Max came running up.**

Max:"Aunt Stephanie your home. Where were you"?

Stephanie:"I have run a few errands with your great uncle"?

DJ:" Stephanie, Can I talk to you".

 **They went in the other room.**

DJ:"What are you doing"?

Stephanie:"I didn't want to tell him I was arrested. The will scarr him for life".

 **Back in the Kitchen. Becky came in the back door with there new adopted daughter. She was crying.**

Jesse:"Sweetheart what's wrong"?

Becky:"Pamela why don't you go play with your toys while I talk to your Dad".

Stephanie:"Aunt Becky I'll take her".

Becky:"Thanks Steph".

Jesse:"The going on"?

Becky:"My Mother called. Dad Just pass away".

Jesse:"What Happen"?

Becky:"He had heart failure and was rushed to the Hospital and Died in the Ambulance. They did the best they can to revived him. As they got to the Emergency room, It was too late. He was flat lining after they defibuate him the and his heart stopped so they placed him in a body bag and took him to the morgue".

Jesse:" I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do"?

Becky:"Well his funeral is in two weeks. Mom want us to gather Dad stuff and we can pick out what we want to keep and the rest will go to Auction. My Mom was so upset that she can't live in that house anymore so she giving us to house".

Jesse:"But it's old".

Becky:"Sweetheart I can alway remodel. You did remodel the attic for us here in this house and It will give more growing space for Pamela. Are apartment is to small. There also a School in my Mom's neighborhood so when Pam gets older, She can walk to School".

Jesse:"Where is your Mom going to live"?

Becky:"Will she in her 60's so she want to move into a retirement home. Listen I need to go take care of some things. Is it alright that I leave Pam here"?

Jesse:"Sure. Stephanie got her and I need to work on my broke down on my way out here".

Becky: "Okey. Pamela?

Pamela:"Mommy!

Becky:"Mommy needs to go out for awhile. Your step cousin Stephanie is going to to sit for you".

Pamela:"I'm Hungary:"

Stephanie:"Go ahead Aunt Becky. Let's go get some lunch. What do you want?"

Pamela:"Hot-Dog".

Stephanie:"DJ do we have any Hot-Dogs"?

DJ:" Open the drawer in the refrigerator. There's a new package. I stopped at the store on my way home from work."

Becky:" I guess you all got this, I see you all later".

Stephanie:"Aunt Becky? I'm sorry about your Dad.

Becky:"Thanks Steph. I remember you girls were so upset when your Great Grandpa Papouli Died".

 **Flashback on episode 17 "The Last Dance".**

Stephanie:"I still can remember that day when Michelle wanted him to teach her class a greek dance until Uncle Jesse end up teaching her class". I got get lunch for your daughter. Say Hi to you Mom for me".

Becky":Okey bye".

* * *

 **End of Ch. 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesse was in the back yard working on his truck. Stephanie came outside with ham and cheese sandwich.**

Stephanie:"Uncle Jesse I have your lunch right here".

Jesse:"Thanks Steph. You can put its on the end table".

Stephanie:"How it's going?"

Jesse:"Well I need to go to the Auto shop and get a new muffler. The one I have now wore on. Oh no".

Stephanie:"What's wrong"?

Jesse:"My tabs expire the end of this months I need to go down to the DMV to renew it".

Stephanie:"You can do that online."

Jesse:"I can?"

Stephanie:"That's how DJ renew her tabs under the DMV website".

 **When Jesse wasn't looking, Pam walk up and grabbed his sandwich and gave it to Cosmo. Jesse went up to his lunch.**

Jesse:"Where's my sandwich"?

Stephanie:"It was right here".

Jesse:Pamela? Did you grabbed Daddy's lunch"?

Pamela:"The dog did it".

Stephanie:"Cosmo"?

 **They smelled something nasty.**

Jesse:"Oh my god what is that smell"?

Stephanie:"It's Cosmo".

 **Stephanie ran in the house and got some of DJ's exam. gloves and a roll of paper towel.**

DJ:"What happen"?

Stephanie:"Pamela fed cosmo a ham and cheese sandwich so the backyard smalls".

Max:"Not to worry Mom. Grandpa suggest I spray The whole back yard with febreze. He brought me a can of febreze for pets".

Stephanie:"That our Dad. Teaching Max how to keep a house smelling fresh".

DJ:"And the back yard".

* * *

 **Two weeks went by, Max was in his room packing for camp. There was a knock t the door. DJ answered it.**

DJ:"Eric? What are you doing here".

Eric:"I brought Max something for camp. A flashlight".

DJ:" You didn't need to do that. So how's Morris doing"?

Eric:"He's doing much better. He's using his box more. Oh He's lonely. He needs a playmate".

DJ:" The pet clinic sometime has pet adoption day. That's how Max got his puppy".

 **Max came downstairs.**

Max:"Hey? Who's this"?

DJ:"Max? This is my friend and my employee I was telling your about. Eric this is Max. Max. Eric".

Max:"Please to meet you sir".

Eric:"Your boy is polite".

DJ:"He take's it after me. Max look what he brought you for camp"?

Max:"A Flashlight? Just what I need. Thanks".

Eric:"Your welcome Max". So are we on for Coffee".

DJ:"Sure. I hear Starbucks has the best Coffee".

Eric:"Will go there. I need to go. Max have fun at camp. See you at work tomorrow?"

DJ:"Today's Friday".

Eric:"Okey Monday then. Chow"

 **DJ close the door.**

DJ:"Are you all packed".

Max:Yeap".

DJ:"Go get your stuff. I'll bring the car around".

Stephanie:"DJ, Great news about Gia." She's a fee woman at last They took her tracking device off her ankle. She's now drug free".

DJ:"That's very good news".

Stephanie:"She just got out of drug rehab this morning and Jesse and the ripper's donated alot of money to rebuild her life".

DJ:"How much did they donate"?

Stephanie:"Fifty thousand dollars. The bank give her house back to her. Oh one more thing. They found out the she's pregnant".

DJ:"What!? Gia. pregnant"!

Stephanie:"Gotsha".

DJ:"Don't do that".

Stephanie:"Well she want to adopt but she need full approval from the state".

DJ"Why"?

Stephanie:"They didn't want a child living with a drug needs to be clean in a year before getting adoption approval ".

DJ:"That's unfair".

Stephanie:"I know. That's why she's hiring a lawyer. She want's to take the state to court to fight for her legal rights".

DJ:"I know a good lawyer for her. She can do it for perbono so she does't have to pay them".

Stephanie:"Thank'S DJ".

DJ:"That was sister are for. I need to take Max to camp. Max! Let's go! We have an hour drive. Can yo take care of Tommy while I'm gone. Jackson come's home today from Youth camp for teens".

Stephanie:"Sure. Max come give me a hug. I'll see you in a week".

Max:"Bye Aunt Stephanie. I'll try to call you. My Mom brought me a pre-paid phone. What does that mean"?

Stephanie:"It means minute's ben paid for. I put in 1000 Minute's on that phone.

Max:"How do I know that my minute's are up".

Stephanie:"It will tell you on the screen that how many minute's you have left. After you run out of minute's, The phone goes out. I also got you batteries for your phone. Okey let's go. we need to be there by 5pm to sign you in and to get your cabin assigned".

Max:"Mom?"Enough talk gets get going".

DJ:"Right. By Steph. Bye Tommy. Mommy loved you."

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
